The Pegasus, The Fairy and The Phantom
by SilenTaku
Summary: They seek revenge on those who have hurt them, who have hurt there loved ones. But they never knew it would be this painful... The adventure of the Pegasus, the Fairy and the phantom trying to avenge ones that have been lost. My first fan fiction! It is about three OCs sorry if it disinterests you! It is a bit slow at first but there will be some romance! Sorry about bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fan fiction that I have uploaded. Yay! My friend and I got bored in class and we started making up what we would be like if we were in Fairy Tail. I gave three of them names and this is the outcome **____** Have fun reading and please review!**_

_**Now onto the story~**_

Chapter 1:

? POV:  
The last thing I remember before we were taken was the scene of my parents, covered in their own blood. We were told to hide. I held my sister close to my chest making sure she didn't see the scene unfolding before us. I watched in horror as red painted the walls and sprayed into the cupboard. I pulled my sister closer; I wouldn't let them take her from me.

***Crash*.**

I turned my head to look at the crack between the doors. They were throwing things around the room, looking behind, under and in everything possible. '_What were they looking for?'_ I thought to myself. Just as I thought that the door flung open. The man's mouth tilted up into a gross smirk when he sang "Found you~".

Now we're here, at the Bureau of magical development. Kiata, my little, sister held onto my hand tightly. I walked her over to the bed and pulled her into a hug. She pulled her knees up to her chest and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. I placed my lips on the top of her head and heard her say what she had been whispering.

"Mama…"

I closed my eyes tightly and took in her scent. She smelt terrible but what would you expect. They locked a 5 and an 8 year old inside a chamber without letting them bathe properly, only in cold water without soap in the middle of winter. We were mere tests set for a stronger subject. We were the first to arrive but now there are four of us including Kiata, I and 2 other girls. My name is Nayru and this is our story.

? POV:  
The last thing I remember before I was taken was the dark forest and the cold snow surrounding me. As I ran the branches cut into my skin infecting the pure snow with red droplets. "Brother!" I screamed my voice starting to become hoarse. '_Where was he?"_ I thought to myself. Only a few hours ago we had been playing but now I'm running through a forest battered and bruised blood pouring from injuries that I had received from my surroundings. I tried to remember what exactly happened for me to end up here all alone and running for my life.

Brother and I had been surviving on our own for a while now. People always offered us money to buy food but we hardly ever accepted it, we didn't want to become a burden. The only reason we ever accepted money was if we needed any necessary supplies that we were unable to gather ourselves. We had gone to gather food even though it was a bit pointless considering we were in mid-winter. While we were gathering a branch gave way covering him with snow and making his already white hair, pure white. I laughed uncontrollably which leaded to me coping a hard packed snowball to the face. This was the beginning to an all-out snowball fight. After a while my face had turned red and I began to sneeze. Brother took me inside worried for my health; he had always been able to withstand the depths of winter a bit better then myself. After he left to finish gathering something for tonight's dinner, someone knocked on the door. I wish I hadn't answered it but I hoped it was brother.

**But I was wrong.**

When I opened the door a tall lady reached down and grabbed me. I managed to escape her grip and started running. Now here I am running in this dark forest trying to escape from a woman who I've never even seen before.

Why would she want an 8 year old who can't even use magic yet? My legs became sore and my vision became blurry. My running pace became a slow jog and I was panting heavily. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground and every time I tried to stand on my feet my left leg would collapse the rest of my body with it. I saw the silhouette of the woman coming closer and closer, I tried to scream but my voice had become so hoarse that it sounded like a tiny squeak. She swooped over me and everything turned black.

I woke up here in this chamber which looked more like a dungeon for people to rot. Every day they would come in and take me to a strange room. They would do tests on me. From what I heard they were injecting us with magical power to see where the limit was. They said we were mere pawns for a much bigger experiment; we were to be disposed of. I found out there are four of us including me. That means they are torturing 3 other girls. My name is Ruadrim and this is our story.

? POV:

The last thing I remember before I was taken was silence. Not the good kind. It was a lonely and eerie silence that was completely endless. I sat in the corner of the white room with my knees pulled up to my chest. I placed my forehead on to my knees and tried to block out everything, even though there was no noise; I was trying to block out the silence and the brightness of the pure white room.

But then it started.

The screaming. All visitors that come to this orphanage don't really care what happens here. When potential 'parents' come, better described as owners, we are taken to different rooms above ground. But when they leave we are hidden in these chambers. Children get chosen every week and are presented to our to be owners. I have never been chosen before. I have always been locked away in this room. They said that they're saving me for someone and it will be surprise for me. But I already figured it out, who's coming to get me. A cold blooded murderer. I know this because 2 years ago when I was 6 years old my family and I were at home like any other night but that changed when we heard someone knock on the door. My mother walked around the corner from our dining room to see who would come this late and unannounced. I listened as my mother opened the door but what came next none of us were expecting. The blood curdling screams that was produced from my mother and the sounds of a knife penetrating the skin. We ran around the corner to see the sight of my mother lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood, tears in the corners of her eyes. Her mouth moved slightly and even though it was impossible to hear I understood what she meant.

"**Run".**

I paused in shock staring at my mother's now lifeless body. My father pushed me out of the corridor screaming at me to run that he would take care of things. I ran away as fast as I could, my father staying behind. Even though I was young I understood that no life was worth living knowing the one you truly loved was gone forever. I knew at that moment I had lost my mother and father. I ran up the stairs and made my way into my room slamming and locking the door behind me. I froze, catching my breath and because I was in complete shock. I heard the sounds of someone being thrown into the wall and of delicate items breaking. Then finally my father's scream indicating I was now all alone. I heard a soft footstep then a loud one. My father had injured this person at least a little bit before he was murdered. Then the noises stopped. I completely froze unsure what to do.

***BANG***

Someone had begun to break through my door. I ran to the middle of my room searching frantically for a place to hide a place to escape. My eyes locked on my window. I paused unsure to jump or not, knowing I might not survive the fall.

***BANG***

Whoever that was outside my door they had almost made their way in. I ran over to my window my shaky fingers fiddling with the lock.

***Click***

_Yes!_ I thought to myself quickly before throwing open the window. I put my legs through the window one after the other. I let them dangle in the cool breeze for a few seconds while I gathered some courage. Just as I was about to jump my door was thrown open and a figure appeared in the door way. I couldn't tell what gender the shadow was because of the dimly lit room. The person let out a small giggle before lunging for me. I panicked and threw myself out of the window. I landed slightly on my feet before falling to my knees. I stood up quickly making myself slightly dizzy and started running. While tripping over my own feet, I turned my head back to look at the person who was known leaning outside of my window, a loud growl producing from them. I ran as far away as I could. Then I ran into her, the mistress.

She took me to an orphanage a few towns over where I was kept for two years.

The screaming of the other children entered my room once again. I hugged my knees tighter and buried my head further. It always starts around this time. The mistress punishes anyone who dare defy her. I hated to listen to the screams; I hated to hear people get hurt. Then they stopped and I heard my door open. I looked up slowly to see the mistress. The sight of faint blood covering her hands obviously trying to she was trying to cover it up. She spoke something I never wished to hear.

"They're here".

Now I'm here in another room, which this time could be definitely described as a dungeon. I sat in the corner of the dungeon and thought about the information I knew since coming to this place. I knew that these people where using us as the first guinea pigs for their project meaning that we were the first ones they were going to do this to but not the last. There are four girls here including myself. That means that they are hurting three other girls like me. My name is Wren and this is our story.

_**That's the first chapter to my fan fiction done. Please tell me what you think even if it's bad I really want to learn how to become a better writer. Sorry if it was a bit depressing and eventually I shall get to Fairy Tail so don't worry. Oh! And please check out my friends story it's called FairyTail- Do Fairies have Tails? By HopeyoulikeOCs. Our stories might be slightly similar because we wrote this together. Thanks again and I'll put chapter two up as soon as I can **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is my second chapter! Finally! It may be a bit long 4,232 words to be precise but please read I would really enjoy that!**_

_**Random question: What arc in Fairy Tail made you cry the most?**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! And I don't want it because Hiro Mashima is amazing and Fairy Tail would just be less amazing without him **___

_**Now please enjoy~**_

Chapter 2:

Nayru's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly to see my younger sister lying next to me, my arms wrapped protectively around her. I placed my lips on the top of soft blonde hair. I closed my eyes tightly and pulled her closer. She mumbled something in her sleep but I didn't understand what she said. I started to hum a tune in my head and recalled a lullaby my mother always sang to us. I never was able to remember the words only the tune.

Kiata became restless in her sleep. She started screaming something in another language. She continued to scream until I brought her closer and held her as tight as I could without suffocating her. She calmed down and her breathing returned to normal.

My ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. I released Kiata from my grasp and made my way over to the door. I stood in front of the steel door expecting and waiting for it to open. Slowly the door opened and armed guards were standing in front of me. I giggled to myself as one of the guards fell backwards obviously surprised by my whereabouts. The other was unfazed and made his way deeper into the room standing next to our bed. He reached his hand down to Kiata ready to pick her up, which was until I jumped on his back. I put my hands over his eyes my nails digging into the skin on his face. I bit down on the back of his neck blood filling my mouth.

By this time the second guard had ripped me off the others back and held me until I calmed. The guard which I bit was shouting unruly words at the pain in the back of his neck. He reached forward to backhand me but the guard holding me set me free and stopped him. While they argued, I made my way over to Kiata cradling her sleeping body in my arms. The two guards had stopped arguing by now. The one who saved me spoke.

"It's time to go we're relocating you."

I nodded showing that I was willing to go. The guard I bit walked over to me and put his arms out towards me.

"I'll carry her."

His voice was deep and rough. I shook my head and pulled her closer.

"I'll take her".

He slowly pulled away his arms and I heard him release a small growl. I stood up and put Kiata's arms over my shoulders. I grabbed her legs so I was carrying her on my back. I made my way towards the door and paused. Both the men looked strangely at me. I groaned inwardly.

**Idiots.**

"I don't know where I'm going".

The men looked at each other in realisation. The man I attacked looked at me strangely. I stared back at him my ice blue eyes connecting with his green eyes.

"Wouldn't a normal prisoner have made a run for it by now?"

A questioning look covering his face. I sighed at his question.

"I find it's best to go along with you. You feed us even though it may not be much and if I did try to escape I'd never leave Kiata behind. Also what would I escape to? A home where I'd have to clean up the blood of my own parents? Your boss would just come and find me again."

The green eyed man growled at me.

"What makes you think that you're so special kid?"

I smiled at his thought.

"I know I'm not special. The reason he'd come after me isn't because he's sad I escaped. But because he would want to shut me up… **For Good**."

The man stared at me in awe.

_But that won't stop me from trying._

Ruadrim's POV:

I sat on one of the four beds that were in the room. They just relocated me here a few minutes ago and just after I arrived so did another girl. She was sitting on a bed in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head placed on her knees.

She looked about my age, she had wavy, long teal hair that was done up in a ponytail. Her short fringe was pushed to the left hand side of her face and bangs framing each side. She looked up at me and I was able to study her face. She had a petite face, like porcelain which perfectly suited her large and warm golden eyes which made you melt by looking into them.

She looked as if she wanted to say something but shut her mouth quickly afterwards.

I was about to introduce myself to the girl when the door was opened revealing two other girls, one carrying the other on her back. The guards didn't yell at her or even touch her for that fact. She just walked in, not in a proud manner, but just casually.

She turned around to the guards and nodded at them. One responded to the nod while the other held the back of his neck like he was in pain.

She walked further into the room and laid a small blonde haired girl onto the bed. She stroked the girl's hair before walking into the centre of the room and saying in a booming voice "Hello, my names Nayru. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." A wide toothy grin embraced her face and I couldn't help but smile back at her, the smile was contagious. The golden eyed girl must have thought so to because she was now looking at the girl in the middle of the room with a soft and kind smile.

Nayru's pastel pink hair flowed around onto her right shoulder in a loose braid. Her ice blue eyes were cold in colour but not in soul, they were warmer than any other colour. She was completely calm and cheery like she had been here forever; well we had been here for almost a year now just a few weeks from today.

"My n-name is Wren…"

I looked over at the teal haired girl to see she was now sitting on her knees.

"It's a p-pleasure to meet y-you…"

A light pink crossed her cheeks. _She must not be used to people yet._ Was what I thought to myself.

They both looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to introduce myself. I let my naturally emotionless face be embraced by a small smile. I rubbed the back of my head my hand getting caught in my silver hair, which now looked more like it was grey.

"U-uh hello my name is R-Ruadrim"

I closed my eyes tightly, embarrassed by my sudden stutter. When I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by the sight of a wide toothy grin coming from the pink haired girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruadrim!"

She held out her hand for me to shake. I went to take her hand forgetting that it was still tangled in my hair, so when I moved my hand my whole head went with it. I winced at the pain from my hair almost being ripped out of my head. Nayru just laughed at me and called over Wren to help me with my hair. She asked Wren to get some water in the large bucket for me to bathe in. My tan face went bright red with embarrassment.

"I'M NOT BATHING IN HERE! THEY MIGHT BE WATCHING!"

She smiled at me and walked over to the location of the bathe. She stood there looking at it for a few seconds before walking over to the fourth bed ripping of the sheets and using them as a shelter. She smiled at her work before turning to me. She skipped over to me, grabbed my hand which was now free and dragged me inside her homemade hut. She undressed me with the help of Wren and slid myself into the freezing water. It reminded me of home, but it was too cold for my liking. Nayru looked around her before pulling something out of her ragged top and dropping it into the bath. Immediately I became warmer, I was about to ask her why until she cut me off.

"It's a heat lacrima" She whispered.

She then pulled out an old comb and started brushing my hair. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest enjoying the luxury. I heard Nayru sigh behind me. I tilted my head backwards and stared at her with a questioning look.

"If only we had s-"

"Soap" Wren cut her off before pulling out the glorious cleaning product which I never thought I'd see again.

The rest of the bath was the best time I had since coming to this place. We talked about our families and that's when I found out that the little blonde girl laying on the bed was Nayru's younger sister Kiata. Even though I hadn't spoken to her yet I was starting to fall in love with her and by Wren's expressions so was she.

We were all laughing about something Wren had said while I was getting dressed. That was until we heard a scream. Nayru's face flushed of any colour and she almost tore down our hut making her way out. Wren and I quickly followed to see Kiata being forcefully being dragged out of our room screaming something in another language.

Nayru jumped forward ready to attack but she was attacked by one of the guards with magic, throwing her across the other side of the room and slamming into the wall. I watched in horror as Wren ran over to the now unconscious Nayru. I stared at the young blonde haired girl who was being held by the guards, her eyes were not the beautiful blue that Nayru described but they were now pure black. She began laughing manically at her unconscious sister. I was disgusted by the demon that had stolen her heart. Her eyes switched to a beautiful and she now started screaming for her sister to wake up. I ran over to free her from the guards but was thrown back as well, not as bad as Nayru though.

The guards made a quick leave. I sat on the hard stone in awe at what had just happened. What was this place really?

Hours passed and we were still waiting for the return of Nayru's sister. Nayru was now conscious and pacing frantically. It was the early hours of the morning and we hadn't heard anything. Wren and I were also worried sitting on one bed and holding each other's hand. Every now and then we would give each other a reassuring squeeze.

We heard footsteps coming down the hallway and we all ran over to the door. The door opened but not showing the little blonde girl like we had hoped, but a female guard. She threw something at Nayru, shut the door and left.

Wren and I looked at our pink haired companion expectantly. What we weren't expecting was for her to drop to the floor screaming and crying. We consoled her as best as we could. She calmed down but was still crying, and showed us what she was holding. It was a beautiful rose gold locket shaped in a heart covered by intricate patterns. On the back was written a message.

_To our dearest Kiata,  
Happy birthday  
All our love Mama, Papa and Nayru._

On the inside was a picture of Nayru, Kiata a woman and a man. The woman had pink hair with deep blue eyes and the man had blonde hair with ice blue eyes.

We knew immediately what this meant, tears pouring out of our eyes. Kiata was… **Dead.**

It had now been a week since Kiata died, or should I say she was killed. She was overloaded with magic and it destroyed her physical body. Nayru had become more determined to escape from here. We had been working on that for a while now; we prepared our escape for tonight. We wanted to escape as a gift for Nayru's birthday; yes today she was turning nine. We had decided to escape forcefully with magic. Even Wren who hated to hurt anything agreed on this strategy. We would escape from three different points and we would meet up later somehow, we weren't sure how long it would take or how we would do it but we were determined to leave here together we weren't going to lose anyone anymore.

We were now prepared for our escape.

"Ready?" Nayru asked us.

We both nodded in response. Nayru looked at Wren who took a deep breath before standing up. She walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it, the wall was immediately destroyed. An alarm started to go off. Nayru and I quickly ran outside of the room. I ran to the left while Nayru ran right and Wren continued to move forward. I ran down the long hallway until I was surrounded by guards. They stared at me waiting for my attack and I finally gave it to them. I wasn't able to use my main magic properly yet so I just used the second best thing.

"Ninja mode" I whispered to myself.

It was a magic that gave me increased stamina, athletics and acrobatics. Ninja mode is just a nickname for it.

I ran straight past the guards as fast as I could, remembering the words that Nayru had said before we started.

"_Try to avoid fighting as much as possible. We still aren't experienced enough to completely control our magic."_

I was only able to use my main magic for one thing and that was…

"Takeover Butterfly".

I was only able to turn into this creature because it had flown into our room once. I flew through a vent leading outside. Once outside I turned into my original form and continued to run as fast as I could until I entered a….. _'Great'_ I thought to myself _'another forest'_. I continued to run through the forest until I came to a river cutting off any way of escape.

"Where do you think you're going so late at night?"

I turned to see an elder woman standing in front of me. She must have heard the alarms because she gestured for me to follow her. We walked for a while until we reached a boat with a man standing in it. She gestured for me to get into the boat. I did as told and she quickly followed. As soon as we were sitting the boat began to move and instead of going across the stream, it went down the river.

"My name is Dea." She said not expecting a reply.

"Ruadrim".

She smiled warmly at my name.

"So are you a takeover mage?"

I nodded while looking at my hands sitting on my lap.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Just an old woman's intuition darling".

She smiled at me warmly again. We sat in silence for a few moments until the river ended and entered the sea. I looked around me confused until I saw an island come in to sight. I stared at the large island in awe.

"You shall live with me as long as you wish and I shall train you."

I stared at the grey haired woman and said.

"Thank you."

I was so happy nothing could spoil my mood I thought. That was until a Minotaur ripped through the trees and looked angrily at the elderly woman. I turned to her and she smiled sweetly while saying

"Your first lesson. Takeover all the mythological creatures on this island."

Wren's POV:

I continued to destroy all the walls in front of me with my magic until I reached the outside of the building. I ran as far as I could trying to get away from any sign of danger. I started to feel week due to magical and physical strain. I fell to the ground feeling cold snow on my hot face. I sighed in pleasure as the snow cooled down my whole body. After a while I stood and began to run again. Maybe I should have run in a different direction because I ended up running straight into a dark guild terrorizing a small village.

I was about to run from the scene until something overtook me. Anger began to fill up inside me and I began to feel myself becoming stronger. The ground around me started to crush under the pressure of whatever was happening to me. I started to attack the dark guild taking out one after the other.

I continued to take them down until one of the bastards was holding a knife to a young boy's neck. I put my hands up in the air to surrender. They let the boy go but straight after they did a man sent a death curse right at him. I jumped in front of the boy and put my arms up defensively waiting for the impact of the spell.

But it never came.

When I opened my eyes a dirty blonde haired boy was standing in front of me using a magic I had never seen before. A dark haired boy and a disgusting man walked up beside him. The man turned around to me winked at me and said

"We shall not let these type of people touch a girl with such a lovely parfum… Mehhhn~"

I stood in shock at what he said for a few seconds. The boy with blonde hair started to become week and soon enough his spell stopped working. They sent another wave at us and this time I was going save them. I stood in front of the spells being thrown at us and put my hands up defensively and screamed loudly

"NO MAGIC SHALL PASS THIS POINT!"

Immediately after I said that a purple line appeared in front of me. The magic continued to move forwards and I was waiting for impact but instead a purple shield appeared in front of me, on the shield were the words I had just said. The three mages behind me looked at me in awe as the magic never passed that point. I turned to look at the three men but when I turned my vision became blurry and I started to fall. I was ready for the hard impact but was instead greeted into the arms of the blonde haired boy. That was the last thing I remember before entering complete darkness.

When I woke up I was surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes curious to where I was. I was on a white bed in an infirmary. Was I safe? Was all I could think. I tried to remember everything that happened. I was saved by three mages then I saved them then I passed out.

Did they bring me here?

I pulled off the blanket that was covering me and realised…

SOMEONE CHANGED ME!

I wasn't wearing my rags anymore, I was in hospital robes. Whoever changed me also washed me because I could smell mint all over me. I got off of the bed waiting for my feet to go used to my weight. I must have been out for a few days. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by the sight of mages everywhere. The whole place was covered in pink, right in front of me was a bar an emblem of a blue horse. Everyone was now looking at me, some of them surprised, others were happy and a few disgusted. I felt a sudden blush reach my cheeks at the sudden amount of attention.

After scanning the crowd I saw the three mages that saved me. I was about to walk over to them when a person I'm hoping was a man walked over to me. He was bald he had stubble and was that lipstick? I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. He smiled warmly at me and I returned it to him.

The three mages walked over to us and bowed to the man.

The disgusting man walked towards me and said

"My name is Ichiya… Mehhhhn~"

The blonde haired boy bowed to me and said

"My name is Hibiki; it's a pleasure to meet you"

I bowed in return. Then the dark haired boy walked up and said

"My names Ren..."

My eyes grew wide at this and I exclaimed

"MINE TO! But mines pronounced with a little bit of W sound…"

"I don't really care…" he said a deep red blush embracing his cheeks.

The cross dresser smiled warmly at me and said

"Hello Wren, I'm Master Bob welcome to Blue Pegasus".

I smiled back. Hibiki stepped forward and said

"Master I don't think she has anywhere to go we found her being attacked by a dark guild and she was all alone."

Master Bob smiled

"Well I guess she'll have to join Blue Pegasus then!"

Nayru's POV:

I ran as fast as I could through the narrow hallway. Trying to keep myself on my feet. I had almost reached the end until I noticed I was surrounded by guards. I stood still, slowing my breath. I felt power flow out of me and one word came to mind

"METEORI!"

An illuminating light appeared around me and starting attacking the guards. They looked like falling stars. I smiled at my accomplishment of using my first spell. I quickly made my way towards the exit, pushing past the guards.

I made my escape, I ran and ran even though my feet had started bleeding and I began to feel cold. My running slowed and I was about to give up on my hopes of escaping, until I saw a light in the distance signifying a town. I started to run faster and faster like nothing was stopping me.

It was too late to escape by the time I figured out where the light was actually coming from. I was standing before a city being burnt. People screaming and running for their lives, children crying at the loss of a loved one. But what truly frightened me was the ear piercing howl erupting from the demon that stood before me. I was frozen stiff, not even realising that my hair had caught in fire, until a woman put it out for me. She smiled at me warmly before saying

"What a shame that your beautiful hair was singed by the likes of an evil demon."

My hair now reached just under my chin, brushing against my neck and flowing outwards making it look cute. I was still in shock of the demon and didn't realise its oncoming attack. The woman pushed me out of the way and dived towards two boys, both unconscious. She used her body to protect a boy with black hair. The demon stared at me with its shaded black eyes. I crawled backwards trying to escape the next attack that was likely to happen completely oblivious to the rest of the world. The beast was about to attack me when it noticed a white haired boy using an incredibly powerful spell. He would have pulled it off to if he hadn't have been frozen by the black haired woman I now knew was an ice mage.

She stepped forward and began to use the same spell the boy before her had done. I stared at the beauty of the magic until I noticed something terribly wrong. Her face began to crack. She… She was becoming the ice! Her now ice body covered the demon making it unable to move from its position. Sadness filled me as I heard the black haired boy scream one word which I now guessed to be her name.

Ur.

The next morning I had spied on the boy's conversation, I found out that the black haired boys name was Gray and the other Lyon. Lyon blamed Gray for Ur's death and parted ways with him. I stayed behind some rubble near the raven haired boy .I heard him say something.

"So there are stronger mages in the Western countries, huh... Guess that's where I'll have to go then."

I followed the boy to the Western countries without him noticing me _(A.N. Sound familiar *cough* Juvia *cough*. Sorry just had to do that.) _Until we reached a place called Fairy Tail. I stared in awe at the large building. I wanted so badly to go in and introduce myself to Gray but I just couldn't. I ran away from the guild regretting that I had gone so far away from my family.

_Ruadrim, Wren. Please be safe! _

_*Le Random time skip 4 years later when the girls are thirteen (still Nayru's POV)*_

I built up enough courage to come here today. I had been working terrible jobs for 4 years to get my own apartment though that had failed. I'm standing here today for two reasons:  
1. I need money and  
2.

.

.

.

Gray.

I pushed open the doors of the guild as fast as I could and yelled so everyone could hear me.

"I WANT TO JOIN THIS GUILD! WHERE IS YOUR MASTER?!"

_**Yay! Chapter 2 is now complete! Sorry again if it's too long! I had to get some main characters from Fairy Tail and so on to appear so yeah… PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~Taku-Chan :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Sorry this was rather late I just had no inspiration and couldn't be bothered to write anything anymore . silly reason… yes. But I've decided that this story should be finished before writing other stuff.**_

_**It's not long and kind of boring but enjoy :3 please review!**_

_**Taku-Chan~ **_

Chapter 3

Nayru's POV:

I regretted my words right then and there. Who walks into the notorious Fairy Tail demanding to let them join their guild, you have to be psychotic! But I didn't back down I kept my stance at the door, only determination on my face. All of a sudden a large silhouette stood before me, his whole figure was shadowed. I didn't show any signs of emotion apart from my determination. He grunted before he began to shrink.

I had heard before that the master used Titan. A magic that lets your body grow impossibly large. I was a bit surprised at his height he was just shorter than my shoulders. He looked at me like he was seeing in to my soul. I shivered at the thought of him being able to see through my skin.

The man nodded and smiled before gesturing me to follow him. He took me over to a girl that was yelling at two boys. I giggled a little at the scene. The girl turned around and I realised she was beautiful. Her hair was especially beautiful, long scarlet hair that was weaved into a braid which flowed down her back.

"Erza this is…" he waited for me to fill in the gap.

"Nayru" I replied simply.

The scarlet haired girl bowed to me. At first I wasn't sure how to react, but I settled with bowing in return. When we rised the Master smiled at us before saying

"Could you please look after Nayru for a moment? I'll be back soon"

Erza nodded in respect at the elderly man and we watched him leave. After he was out of sight Erza turned to me and I couldn't hold it in any longer

"You're beautiful!" My face began to go red due to embarrassment that I said that, but pride welled up in me when her lip tilted into a smile.

I stared at her in admiration while a slight blush crossed her face. She was about to reply when a loud voice screamed

"SHE ISN'T BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S A MONSTER!"

Erza looked irritated at this remark which I realised came from a pink haired boy with a white scarf. I giggled a little at the boy; he was adorable especially with that hair of his. Erza could have been mistaken as a demon at that moment as she set out on a mission to destroy the boy.

"COME BACK HERE NATSU!"

"NO~ YOU'RE SCARY!"

"RUN NATSU! RUN!"

I turned to see who the third voice was and to my surprise it was a little blue cat. I stared in awe at the little blue cat that was now flying… **So cute.**

"GET HIM ERZA!"

Now there was another boy joining in the shouting. I turned to see a boy wearing no clothes and I knew who it was right away.

**Gray.**

A light blush crossed my cheeks and this small action did not go unnoticed. Gray smiled at me, my face turning pink. He cocked an eyebrow asking me why I was an unnatural colour. I walked a few steps closer, pointed my finger at him and said the first excuse that came to my head.

"You're not wearing any clothes." My face turned darker imitating the beautiful Erza's hair colour.

He looked down to see he was currently wearing only his underwear. His face turned deep red as he screamed something about his clothes that kept on 'somehow' disappearing.

Everyone began to laugh at the ice mage as he desperately began to search for his clothes. Once again I couldn't help it and I began to laugh with them. He had found his clothes now and was rubbing the back of his head while his face had now turned red from embarrassment. At this moment the Master returned. Erza walking behind him, dragging a currently unconscious Natsu by the collar.

"I forgot to ask you something. Are you a mage?"

He stared at me with a questioning look. I nodded in response and he gestured for me to give an example. I pulled my hand out from under my white cloak that was rimmed with gold. I held my hand out in front of me palm facing upwards. I calmed myself and noticed that the whole guild was waiting in anticipation. A small ball of radiating light appeared in the middle of my palm and grew in size. Small gold specks could be seen and it looked like they were dancing. I closed my hand taking the magic with it.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" said Natsu and the blue cat in unison.

"Can I eat it?"

Erza hit the pink haired boy over the back of the head leaving a large bump. I noticed Gray was stifling a giggle.

He asked me where I would like the stamp and what colour I wanted it. I asked for the same colour as my hair and asked if I could put it on myself. I placed it on my upper left thigh and gave the stamp back to the Master.

I smiled to myself when I realised something.

I'm now part of Fairy Tail!

Ruadrim's POV:

Today was the day; I was finally leaving this island. I had finished my training and Dea was sending me to a guild she was once close to, but left when it became selfish to the point that it sickened her. Even though she now despised it, she recommended it for me to become stronger. She said that there were some incredible mages there and I would surely get some amazing requests.

I got onto the boat that we used to get to and from the island with the few belongings I owned. Once a reached the other side I began my long and treacherous journey.

**To Phantom Lord.**

*_Le random time skip_*

*At Phantom Lord*

Ruadrim's POV:

I forcefully pushed open the doors hitting the walls due to the force I used. All eyes were now on me but I didn't care. I moved forward walking past all of the guild members and making my way towards the stairs. Dea had told me that the master was located on the top floor. I was only half way up the first flight of stairs when someone blocked me from moving forward.

"Where the hell do ya think ya goin' kid?"

I swiftly moved passed him using 'Ninja mode' and was soon walking up the next flight. This seemed to surprise him and everyone else.

"OI! I asked you a question kid!"

I looked up to see the heavily pierced man hanging from the rafters, his long black, matted hair going downwards.

"I would like to see your Master." I stated matter-of-factly.

Soon I was surrounded by four others, no doubt all strong mages. A girl with blue hair stepped forward.

"What business do you have with Master?"

"I would like to join this guild."

Soon another figure appeared and he looked like a clown. I laughed inwardly at his appearance so I wouldn't get myself killed.

"What makes you think you have enough skill to join us?"

"You either let me join or don't. I would give you a demonstration but such action is unnecessary when a great mage like you should be able to tell by simply the aura I'm giving."

I bowed my head in respect. This much is true; the master of any guild should be able to tell how much magical power a person has, simply by being near them. I heard him chuckle at my remark.

"Very true, but before I commit to anything why have you come and who sent you here?"

I raised my head and smirked.

"I've come here to unlock my real ability and who you ask sent me here, none other than Dea."

His eyes widened at my words.

"Juvia, go get the stamp."

Soon the girl was back with the stamp in her hand and I pointed to my lower back. Soon the guild mark was there in the colour black.

"My name is Ruadrim and you are Juvia I believe? Pleased to meet you."

"Yes that is Juvia's name. Juvia is pleased to meet you to Ruadrim-san."

I smiled at the blue haired girl.

I was now a fully-fledged member of Phantom Lord.

Wren's POV:

I have been a member of Blue Pegasus for 4 years now and I still had no idea of where Nayru or Ruadrim were. I had worried about them for so long but I still had no clue. I went out on so many dangerous missions to see if anyone knew where they were but still nothing.

I gulped down my drink before slamming the bottle down onto the table I was sitting on. I lay down on the table, my long wavy teal hair framing the top half of my body and blending perfectly with my purple cropped top. I sighed loudly before turning over. I opened my eyes to see Hibiki sitting right in front of me. I sighed loudly again.

"Wren, you should really stop drinking. It would be a shame if it affected your body badly especially at your age."

I smiled lightly then placed my elbow onto the table and laying my head on my palm before placing my other hand on my hip so that I was in a seductive position.

"Hibiki~ if it really means that much to you, I'll stop. So please don't punish me Master."

I blew him a few kisses and winked at him. He blushed a deep red and turned his head. I smirked before sighing again and spread myself out on the table in a star fish position. I stared at the ceiling for a while before I heard a high pitched voice.

"He's right Wren-NeeChan. You shouldn't be drinking that much. It's bad for you!"

I smiled at the small blonde boy. I jumped off the table and sat next to the boy wrapping my arms around him.

"YOUR SO CUTE EVE!"

He smiled widely at me. He may be a massive flirt like Ren, Hibiki and Ichiya but he never treated me like a toy but like an older sister. I released him from my grasp and sighed again trying to hide the sad look on my face.

But it didn't work. All of them figured it out straight away that something wasn't right. Eve's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Wren-NeeChan?"

We never told Eve about what happened or why I joined Blue Pegasus, but we assume that he would find out later. My friends stared at me wide eyed waiting for my answer, probably hoping I didn't tell the truth. I never knew why I wasn't allowed to tell him it's not like it was illegal.

"I just miss my family, Eve; I haven't seen them in a long time."

He stared at me a confused look crossed his face.

"But Wren Nee-Chan…"

He paused.

"Aren't we your family?"

_**Yay! Another chapter finished! Again I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I'll try updating as soon as I can! Please rate and review!**_

_**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!  
Taku-Chan~ **_


End file.
